


Doctor Emeritus

by Rosewood_2427



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Erotic Electrostimulation, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Major Illness, Medical Kink, Plague, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 13:31:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15708216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosewood_2427/pseuds/Rosewood_2427
Summary: Mia falls ill with the plague and the rest of the townspeople have already died or fleed town except for one other person. A doctor turned Satanic pope, Emeritus saves Mia's life and steals her heart.**THIS IS A COMPLETE WORK OF FICTION (MEDICAL PROCEDURES/MEDICATIONS INCLUDED) AND I DO NOT MAKE A PROFIT.***





	1. A lucky Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Mia meets Doctor Emeritus under less than desirable circumstances. Warning for graphic descriptions of illness.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doctor Emeritus and Mia meet for the first time.

Months had passed since the plague of modern times had destroyed the city. Since it was an antibiotic resistant superbug, it had taken with it almost everyone in the town despite modern medicine. Doctors could do little to help, but their efforts had proven to save a few lucky lives. The residents who had survived had moved away in order to find more suitable living situations and less populated areas of the country that hadn't been effected by the plague's wrath in order to start a new life. As far as anyone knew, the only person to stay behind was Doctor Emeritus. Once a well known physician in the area, Doctor Emeritus had saved many lives but years before, something unexplained had caused him to begin worshiping the devil and become a Satanic Pope, leaving behind his career. When the plague hit, he set out to help the townspeople but many people simply thought he had wished the plague to happen and didn't trust that he was actually genuine in his efforts to help. This had cost possibly thousands of townspeople their lives. Doctor Emeritus was the only doctor for miles around who was also trained in natropathic health and had more resources and capability to help with this type of illness than any pharmaceutical training the modern practitioners had gotten. His remedies had been used for centuries before him and had always yielded proven results. 

 

One morning, Doctor Emeritus walked the quiet countryside in deep thought. He enjoyed being a hermit to an extent, but the lack of any type of human interaction was starting to get to him. Slight guilt consumed him that he had lost the trust of so many townspeople by committing himself to a misunderstood religion but he needed to remember it was not his fault they passed judgement on him the way they did. He had never harmed a soul. He wasn't a monster which was how most people had seemed to look at him, although he did have a few local followers. Most of his followers traveled for miles to attend his weekly sermons.

 

Suddenly, a faint noise caused the doctor to stop in his tracks. Something banging against glass. Where had it come from? He looked around, expecting to see a bird or other type of animal that had found its way into a house or something to that extent, but when he looked in the second story window of the house beside him, his heart froze in his chest. The pale faced woman looked at him pleadingly. She was skin and bones; visibly ill even from this distance. By the looks of her, she hadn't had the strength to yell to him for help and had banged on the window as a last resort to be noticed. Doctor Emeritus tied the handkerchief he had in his jacket pocket over his face to protect himself from the deadly airborne illness before rushing into the house and upstairs to the distressed woman. When he got a closer look at her, it was worse than he had expected. She was too weak and dehydrated to stand, her hair was a matted mess, and her naked body was covered in sores. She was shivering but hot to the touch. She reached out to him as she gasped air into her deteriorating lungs. He approached her slowly as not to frighten her. Doctor Emeritus needed to save her. Even if it was just one person he saved from this horrible illness, he was determined to do it. 

 

The doctor knelt down next to the woman who seemed to begin to panic after noticing his mismatched eyes and the grucifix on his jacket. He gently placed a hand on her forearm. "Relax, please...just relax. I'm going to help you. My name is Papa Emeritus. I used to go by the name Doctor Emeritus. I have what you need and I will save your life. I promise you. Now, can you talk?" She tried desperately, but her vocal cords were so swollen from the systemic illness that she couldn't make a single sound. "It's ok. Your name isn't important right now. We need to get you out of here. I am going to wrap you in this blanket and carry you to my chapel where I live. Please don't fear me. I promise I will do you no harm." For a moment, Doctor Emeritus thought back to when he took the Hippocratic Oath years ago. He had vowed to do no harm and even when he stepped away from medicine and into religion he had kept the promise he made that day. Underneath the skeletal paint and satanic pope ensembles, he had a heart of gold.  

 

He waited for her body language to become more relaxed before moving closer and covering her with the blanket he had found at the foot of the bed. He wondered how she had survived for so long without treatment. How long had it been since she had eaten or drank? He wanted answers to these questions, but he needed to stabilize her first. "I'm going to lift you up now. I'll try my hardest not to hurt you." He lifted her almost limp body into his arms. She had to weigh less than 80 pounds. As soon as he lifted her up, her body gave in and she lost consciousness. Doctor Emeritus assumed this was a result of the relief of being found mixed with the exhaustion of being so sickly for so long. He saw the unconsciousness as a blessing in disguise. She couldn't feel pain if she was asleep. 


	2. Saving a Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doctor Emeritus takes Mia into his chapel and begins to heal her. A friendship develops.

The walk back to the chapel wasn't long, but Doctor Emeritus grew tired from carrying the unnamed woman. By the time he got her inside and into a bed in one of his guest bedrooms, he needed to sit down for a moment and collect himself. He hadn't practiced medicine in quite some time but this sort of thing came second nature to him. He donned a proper plague mask and gathered what he would need before going back into the room and starting IV fluids on the woman. It took him a couple tries to get a vein because of how dehydrated she was. Next, he cleaned her wounds thoroughly with a mixture of vodka, aloe vera, and tea tree oil before dressing them with nonstick bandages. When this was done, he covered her up and placed her in a comfortable position before making a nebulizer with glutathione and holding it in front of her mouth and nose as she took her shallow breaths. Finally, he swabbed her dry mouth with a wet oral sponge. His heart broke seeing her in such rough condition. She hadn't woken up since collapsing in his arms almost an hour ago. When the nebulizer was finished, he quietly rose and left the room, allowing her to rest for as long as she needed. 

 

Awhile passed, and Doctor Emeritus was in the sitting room of the chapel when he heard a raspy "Hello" from the guest room down the hallway. He quickly rose, placing the plague mask on and walking into the room. The woman looked better already. She had a little more color in her skin and her eyes were open fully. For the first time, he realized she had beautiful eyes. He cautiously approached her. "What happened? How did I get here?" She asked. There was pain and fear still apparent in her eyes, but she wasn't panicked like before. She must have forgotten their first encounter from being too exhausted and febrile to remember how he had discovered her. He had to be careful in his explanation to make sure she wouldn't panic again. "You are very sick. You saw me walking down the street and tapped on your window for help. I was a doctor before I...before I became a Pope of sorts, so I carried you here and started treating you." She looked at him perplexed. ..."What is that mask?" "It's an old plague mask. I haven't practiced medicine for awhile and I don't have any normal surgical masks. Please, don't be afraid. I want to help you." Her expression began to soften and he sat on the edge of the bed next to her. "You weren't able to tell me your name earlier because you couldn't speak. What is it?" he asked. "Mia...its Mia" she said. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mia. I'm Papa Emeritus, formerly Doctor Emeritus. I'm sure you may have heard my name before..." her eyes widened in fear. "Please don't kill me. I've been through enough already. Please!" She started to cry and plead with him desperately, although still weak from illness. He placed his hand gently on her bony shoulder. "Mia...I would never do anything of the sort. I want to help you. I'm not lying when I tell you this. Now please...you need to trust me. I've already started you on a course of natural remedies. I cleaned your wounds and I'm giving you fluids. You're improving already. I'm not killing you, I'm saving your life." She looked at him as if he had just gained some of her trust. "Then why was everyone so afraid of you?" she asked. "They were afraid of me because they didn't understand me, Mia. I have never hurt a single soul in my entire life." Her eyes welled up with tears as she began to realize that believing the folklore and town gossip had almost cost her her life if she had tried to run away. She began to feel silly for how afraid of him she was and thought back hard trying to remember if she had tried to fight him when he had come to her rescue. "I didn't try to hurt you when you rescued me, did I?" she asked. "No, you were too weak. But the first time I introduced myself and you noticed my eyes, I saw you panic. I'm sorry you were so afraid." She was lost for words as exhaustion started to take over again. "All I can say is thank you, doctor." He smiled behind his mask before replying: "It's my pleasure Mia. Now you need to continue on the IV fluids for awhile longer. I will be back in awhile to tend to your wounds and see if we can get you up, eating and drinking on your own, and cleaned up a bit, OK?" Mia was mesmerized at his beautiful voice and the fact he was so willing to help her. She could tell he was a gentle soul and was easily seeing past all of the lies from the townspeople. "OK, thank you again doctor." And with that, she closed her eyes and fell asleep yet again. Doctor Emeritus left the room to get the next dose of glutathione ready. He looked back at her once again before closing the door behind him. She must have been so beautiful before she fell ill. 

 

A short time passed before Mia woke up again. Doctor Emeritus heard her gasp in pain from what sounded like her trying to reposition herself. He knew he needed to give her something he still had on hand for the pain that wouldn't interfere with the natropathic remedies, so he chose tramadol. Donning his mask again, he walked in with the IV push, clean dressings, and nebulizer treatment. Mia no longer had fear in her expression when she looked at him, and he was very grateful for this. "OK Mia, I know you're hurting already and we need to do some things later on that may cause you further pain, so I'm going to give you an IV push of tramadol to help with that." She looked at him with an unreadable expression, so he waited a moment. He couldn't quite figure out what she was thinking or how she was feeling. "Yes, doctor." she finally said. With that, he gave the medication. "You'll start to feel less pain after about 30 minutes. Let's wait until then before we get you cleaned up. Would you like to try to eat something in the meantime?" Her eyes lit up at the idea. "Yes! For the first time in weeks, I'm actually hungry. Do you have any toast?" she asked. Doctor Emeritus chuckled. "I do, but I would much rather see you have something a little more nutritious, like soup. Does that sound ok?" She nodded yes and he quickly assembled the nebulizer treatment before handing it to her so she could do this in the meantime. "Inhale all of this steam, Mia. There's medicine in it. When it stops steaming, you can turn it off. I am going to get the soup ready for you now." Before he left he checked her temperature and was very pleased to see she no longer had a fever. "It seems you're responding well to the treatment so far. It'll only get better from here, my friend." With that, he left the room again. 


	3. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doctor Emeritus continues to nurse Mia back to health and feelings develop. WARNING - graphic descriptions of medical treatment.

Doctor Emeritus' mind wandered back to Mia's expression when he had asked her about the pain medication earlier. She looked at him with those beautiful eyes and it almost seemed as if she was holding back from saying something. Was she still afraid of him? Did she want to learn more about him? Maybe she was just so incredibly thankful that he had saved her life that she wasn't sure how to speak with him. Or maybe he was just so lonely, he was imagining there was more behind her stare. Whatever it was, her gaze in that moment was making him think. Soon, the bone broth and vegetable soup was warm. Since Mia no longer had a fever, the doctor deemed it safe for him to not put on the mask this time. He made his way back to the room and opened the door. Mia looked on with horror. "Stop! Doctor Emeritus...your mask! I will make you sick too." she said. There was panic in her voice. He did as she asked and calmly waited for her to finish speaking before he began to explain. "Mia, your fever is gone. The remedies I'm using to help you get better are already working. I know you're still exhausted, but you're improving physically. You wont harm me. Now please; I have your soup. Let's see if you can eat a little bit." he said. Mia looked on with amazement. Most modern medications worked slower than what he was giving her. She couldn't believe she was well enough already that he no longer needed to protect himself by wearing the mask. She looked into his mismatched eyes and studied his face for the first time that she could remember. He was quite attractive and in no way was he scary like she imagined he would be. "If you're sure..." she said. He nodded gently and approached her, sitting on the side of the bed and handing her the bowl of warm soup. "I hope you like this, Mia. If not, I'll fix you toast." He smiled and chuckled gently as he handed her the bowl. She slowly sat up and he placed some pillows behind her back so she wouldn't have to try and keep herself upright. She took the soup and sipped it slowly before having a few spoonfuls of the vegetables. "Thank you, doctor. This is so good!" she said. He looked at her with a slight expression of concern. "Go slowly. Your body is malnourished and you need to let yourself adjust to having food again." She nodded as she did as he suggested. 

 

After a few moments, Doctor Emeritus went back out to the kitchen to get her a glass of water. He returned and handed it to her. "If you can drink this without any trouble, we can remove the IV." he said. She took a few sips and set the glass down before picking it back up and finishing it entirely. "It feels so good to be able to eat and drink again!" she said. He heard her normal voice for the first time now. It had been so raspy before from dehydration. "Very good. I will put these dishes away and I'll be back in a few minutes." Doctor Emeritus said before leaving to do so. When he returned, Mia looked replenished and had even more color to her skin. "I think it's time we take the IV out and get you cleaned up, okay? Are you feeling any pain now?" he asked. "No, doctor. I'm okay now." she said back to him, looking at him intently. He sat down again, taking her arm gently into his hand before taking the tape off of the IV and swiftly pulling the catheter out. She didn't even flinch. He pressed his thumb over the site for a moment to stop any bleeding before placing some gauze over it along with new tape. "OK?" he asked as he looked over to her. "Yes doctor. I barely even felt that." she replied. Her gaze was fixated on him again. He wanted to ask what she was thinking, but he barely knew her and didn't want to intrude in any way. Instead, he got up to discard of the IV material. 

 

"Ok Mia. Do you think you have the strength to stand on your own?" he asked as he turned back to her. "Yes, I...I think so. It's been a little while." she replied with a soft chuckle. He felt his heart race a little. Her smile was beautiful; her voice and eyes the same. Doctor Emeritus stood next to her as she wrapped the bedsheet around herself, slowly sat up, and began to stand. It took a moment for her legs to adjust, but she had been correct when she had thought she could in fact stand up. The pain medication he had given her had probably helped with this task. "Ok, come with me to the bathroom Mia. Let's get you washed up and I will change your dressings as well." he said. Her steps were shaky, so Doctor Emeritus wrapped an arm around her waist to steady her as they walked the short distance to the shower. Their steps were slow and steady. When they got to the shower, he helped her step in and let her go, stepping back carefully. "Can you wash on your own, Mia?" he asked. "I think so, Doctor Emeritus" she replied. She closed the shower curtain and handed him the sheet from around the shower curtain. He took the sheet and heard her turn the shower on. "I'll wait here in case you need anything if that's OK" he called over the rushing water. "OK doctor, thank you." she replied. Mia felt a little dizzy, but she was able to shower successfully. The soaps Doctor Emeritus had placed in the shower for her to choose from were scented with essential oils and smelled beautiful and invigorating. She took her time washing her hair and body slowly. For the first time in days, she was able to care for herself and it felt wonderful. 

 

Doctor Emeritus sat on the other side of the shower curtain trying to suppress his thoughts. He would have loved to strip down right then and there and join her in the shower. He started imagining what it would feel like to hold her as his lover instead of her caregiver and how she would feel in his embrace. He noticed his body was reacting as well. His cock began to grow inside his pants, and he felt himself..blushing? Really? He couldn't remember the last time he had felt this way. Soon, the water shut off, and Mia grabbed the towel he had hung over the shower rail to dry herself. "I'm going to go get the wound care supplies. You can dry off and meet me back in the guestroom, Mia. I will be back in a moment." he said. "OK, Doctor Emeritus!" she replied, her voice even more lively than before. He left to get the supplies as well as a warm sweatshirt and a pair of his pajama pants for her to change into. When he returned, she was seated on the edge of the bed, naked. She smelled beautiful, and her entrancing eyes shined in the dimly lit room. "I see you walked back to the guest room without any trouble." Doctor Emeritus said. His heart was pounding in his chest now. She was gorgeous. Every time he laid eyes on her, she became more beautiful. There was another clean sheet at the foot of the bed, but she hadn't bothered to hide her body from him and his mind was whirling as to reasons why that may be. Mia looked back up at him and smiled gently. "Yes, doctor. I seem to have become more balanced since when I first stood up. I didn't have too hard of a time getting back to the guest room." Doctor Emeritus sat next to her, observing the wounds on her body with genuine concern. They looked better than they did just a day before, but he still knew they had a risk of becoming infected and must hurt badly. "Tell me now, Mia...Do those wounds hurt?" he asked gently. Mia reached down to gingerly touch the area around the sore on the side of her ribcage, then the one along her clavicle, and finally the one on her left hip. "Not too badly, doctor." she said. "You were asleep the last time I treated them but if they aren't very tender, you shouldn't feel too much pain while I apply the antiseptic and the dressings. If it does hurt, just tell me. I will give you something to help with the pain more." Mia looked at him with that intrigued, expression again. "OK doctor."

 

Doctor Emeritus took a sterile cloth and applied the antiseptic to the sore on Mia's ribcage. She gasped at the initial cold sensation and fiery stinging before letting out a shuddery breath. Doctor Emeritus cringed slightly. He really didn't want to hurt Mia, but he needed to do this so she would get better. He knew she was trying to hide her pain, so he didn't acknowledge her reaction. After the wound was disinfected, he placed a dressing over it. "How are you doing, Mia?" he asked, looking into those beautiful eyes of hers. "I...I'm OK doctor." she said. Her voice was confident, but he could see from her expression she was hurting. "Are you sure you don't need anything to help ease the pain?" he asked. At this moment, Mia wanted to admit something to Doctor Emeritus but she was too embarrassed to do so. His mannerisms and looks alone were enough of a painkiller. She didn't need any more medicine for the pain. Yes, what he was doing hurt, but he was also touching her and this was making her feel an extreme level of comfort if not more than just comfort. She suppressed her lust-filled response and instead chose a more appropriate reply. "No, really Doctor Emeritus...I'm ok." He now began to clean the wound on Mia's collarbone. Again, the doctor heard her gasp in pain. Now she was holding back tears. He was as gentle as possible, but the antiseptic stung badly and he could tell she was feeling it despite the tramadol he had given her earlier. She reached out and grasped his left hand, laying her head against him and he squeezed her hand back comfortingly as he continued to finish cleaning the wound with his free hand. Doctor Emeritus was surprised she preferred his physical contact over anything to help with the physical pain, but he was happy to provide her the comfort. Perhaps, he wasn't alone in his thoughts. He dressed the wound as he spoke to her soothingly. "That was the worst one, Mia. The last one won't hurt as bad, I promise." He said. "Now, please lay down on the bed for me." Mia slowly laid down. Doctor Emeritus disinfected the wound just over her hipbone and dressed that one as well. His speculation was right. She barely reacted with any signs of pain. "You did well, Mia. Once the dressings come off again, they should be okay to heal on their own." Mia breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you doctor. I can't tell you how thankful I am for all of your help." she said. "It's my pleasure, Mia. Now I have left you some clothes to wear if you would like, as well as a clean sheet. I will be going back out to the living room now, and to my bedroom to rest shortly thereafter. If you need anything, please let me know." he said. "I will, doctor. Thank you again" Mia said as she ignored the clothing; choosing to wrap herself up in the sheet and lay back down instead. Doctor Emeritus wished he could hug her or kiss her cheek before leaving the room, but he didn't since he wasn't sure how Mia would respond. "Sleep well, Mia." he said as he slipped through the doorway and back out into the short hallway leading to the living room.


	4. The Sermon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doctor Emeritus wakes Mia from a nightmare. The following morning, a Sermon takes place as their relationship deepens.

It was around 3AM when Doctor Emeritus woke up to the sound of rustling sheets and whimpering coming from the guest room. He immediately got up and started towards where Mia was sleeping. He wondered why she hadn't called out to him for help if she was so uncomfortable. When he opened the door he saw her tossing and turning on the bed, whimpering, and talking incoherently. He realized now that she must be having a nightmare. Slowly he approached Mia and placed his hand firmly on her shoulder. "Mia...Mia it's just a nightmare. Wake up, Mia. You're ok." he said soothingly. He didn't want to startle her awake, so he squeezed her shoulder gently and kept talking until she gasped and sat up quickly. As soon as she sat up, she began crying softly. Doctor Emeritus sat down gently next to Mia. "Do you want to talk about it Mia?" he asked. "No....no I can't. It's just...I lost my entire family and the only friend of mine who survived moved away when she got better. It's like.....they left me to die alone... but I didn't die and now they all are dead or gone from here. What a selfish thing for me to say!" her crying intensified and suddenly, she leaned forward and clung to Doctor Emeritus. He held her gently and rubbed her back, allowing her to cry and respecting that she didn't want to talk about it in any more detail. After a few minutes, she sat back. "Thank you for coming in here to comfort me, doctor." she said. Sadness was still apparent in her eyes. "You don't have to thank me for that, Mia. I want to be there for you in more ways than just getting you healthy again." He smiled gently and reached out to gently stroke her forearm to comfort her again. Mia's expression softened at his touch. "Can you stay in here with me for awhile?" she asked. "If I just go back to sleep, I know the nightmares will just start again..." "Of course I can, Mia. I will sit with you until you fall back asleep, ok?" Her eyes seemed to fill with a little bit of disappointment that he hadn't offered to stay with her through the night. He would have loved to do so as well, so he went on with a brief explanation. "I would offer to sleep in here with you, but I need to be up early tomorrow for a sermon and I don't want to wake you so early when you need your rest." Mia realized he had basically just read her mind and her cheeks blushed with slight embarrassment. "Thank you, doctor." she said. Doctor Emeritus realized he needed to explain to her about the events tomorrow would bring before she fell back asleep. He gently rubbed her back as she got comfortable lying down again. "Now Mia, when I come in to check on you tomorrow morning....I'm not going to look the same as I do right now." he said. Mia adjusted her head so she could look at him. "What do you mean you'll look different?" she asked. "I'm sure you've been told of or have even seen the photos of my...ensemble when I do my sermons. That's how I will be dressed tomorrow. Please don't be frightened of me, okay?" His voice was almost pleading for her understanding. "After all you've done for me, I could never be frightened of you, doctor." she mumbled tiredly. He rubbed her back gently for a few more moments before she drifted off to sleep and he regretfully retired back to his own room.

 

Morning seemed to come quickly for Doctor Emeritus. He had almost forgotten how long it took to get ready for his sermon due to being preoccupied with Mia and remembering all of the skills he had learned and practiced as a doctor. He dressed in his full papal regalia including his gloves, mitre, and skeletal mask. The crowd would be smaller than what once was due to many deaths from the plague and the fact hardly anyone lived within 100 miles of the chapel anymore, but the group who would be there today were very dedicated so he put just as much effort into getting ready for the sermon as he would if there were hundreds of people about to show up. Once he was ready, he deemed it late enough in the morning to check on Mia before going to teach his religion to his many followers. He fixed some tea and oatmeal for her before whisking himself down the hallway and knocking on her door. She replied with a cheerful "Come in!" Doctor Emeritus could tell by her voice he hadn't woken her and he was thankful for this. He slowly opened the door, and Mia momentarily looked shocked before her expression changed to that of awe. "Doctor....you look...absolutely stunning wearing that!" He couldn't believe what he had just heard. He had been expecting Mia to react much differently. "Why thank you, Mia. I wasn't expecting you to say such a thing." he slowly walked over to her and sat on the edge of her bed, handing her he cup of tea and setting the bowl of oatmeal on the table next to her. "How are you feeling this morning?" he asked. Mia stopped herself from saying what she wanted. She wanted to tell him she was feeling a lot better now that she had seen him in this ensemble and it was arousing her to no end, but she decided to be a little more gentle in her reply. She sipped her tea before speaking. "I'm feeling worlds better, doctor. Thank you for coming in to check on me before the sermon.  I must admit that I....that you...are so incredibly handsome like this -" Doctor Emeritus couldn't hold back any longer. He knew what she wanted. "Mia, may I kiss you?" he asked, just to be sure. He had barely finished his question before she sat up and pulled him close to her. They kissed softly at first. Mia's lips tasted amazing mixed with her natural essence along with the taste of chamomile. Their kiss deepened, and Doctor Emeritus felt his cock straining against his vestments. He wished he could take her right now in this moment, but he needed to let her rest a little bit more and get to work. The sermon was to start shortly. He ran his hand down the soft skin of her back as their kiss became increasingly passionate before he pulled away. "I will be back after the sermon, my beautiful Mia." he said softly. Mia was breathing heavily and looking at him with lustful eyes. Did he really just call her his? Her heart was almost beating out of her chest now. Maybe she hadn't needed to hold back her feelings and words afterall! "...Doctor Emeritus, that was the most passionate kiss I've ever had. I can't wait to see you again later today." he placed a soft kiss on her cheek before standing and adjusting himself, causing Mia to blush deeply. "Neither can I, Mia. I think we both have been...suppressing these feelings for a little while now. In the meantime, please help yourself to anything you need when you're done eating. There are books on the bookshelves you may find interesting and the remote for the television is right on the nightstand here. There are fresh towels in the bathroom. Just make yourself comfortable. I won't be too long." With that, he stood up and left the room to begin his sermon. 

 

Mia sat back against the headboard of the bed, still stunned over what had just transpired. He was a beautiful man, and he had feelings for her? How was this even possible after everything she had just been through? She used to be confident in her body, but she had lost so much weight and had been sick for so long she thought no one would ever want her again. Yet, the man who had saved her life and who she had began to develop feelings for was apparently feeling the same. What kind of fairytale was she living in? She smiled to herself as she stood to put on the clothes he had left out for her last night. She was feeling so much better! Just a couple days ago she thought death was just around the corner, but now she had been saved by an angel who worships satan...how peculiar. After getting dressed and finishing her tea and oatmeal, Mia turned on the television to watch some of her favorite shows. She laid back down so she could continue to rest up for when Doctor Emeritus returned. After a few episodes of her favorite detective shows had passed, Mia heard something from the nave of the church that caused her to mute the television. She heard a beautiful hymn led by her Emeritus. "He is, he's the shining and the light without whom I cannot see..." his beautiful voice almost led her to tears. Why did people chastise him so? He meant absolutely no harm, and she had seen first hand the compassion he held in his heart. By the end of the song she overheard, Mia found herself humming along to the breathtaking melody. Soon, she heard lots of talking and commotion along the hallway as the churchgoers left Doctor Emeritus' chapel. She turned the sound on the TV back up and focused on the content of her the latest detectives episode. 

 

Doctor Emeritus found himself preoccupied with what had transpired throughout the entire sermon. The kiss they had shared had lightened his heart, and he rediscovered his passion for teaching his religion to those who followed him. He had been sure he would have lost some of Mia's respect and met some criticism from her when he had shown himself as the Papa, but his assumptions had been entirely wrong. He was curious to see where things would lead when he went back to check on her after the sermon. 


	5. Falling in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mia and Doctor Emeritus become lovers, but with a specific kink fueling the encounter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING - Medical Play/Medical kink. Do not attempt without proper training or an experienced partner. This is the smut chapter; the grand finale! Enjoy!

It was now mid afternoon, and Doctor Emeritus' footsteps echoed through the short hallway between his living room and the guestroom where Mia was staying. He was admittedly nervous, but in a good way. He anticipated things could end up picking up where they had left off and it left him feeling aroused and with anticipation filling his heart. He wanted Mia to be happy and feel safe and if he could provide these things for her, maybe they had a future together beyond sexual desire. He was hopeful that this would happen. It had been a long time since he had been romantically involved with anyone and there was something about Mia that made joy fill his entire being. He softly knocked on the door and Mia permitted him inside right away. She sat upright now, enjoying the television show she had been watching. "Hi there, Doctor." Mia said. "Good afternoon, Mia. How are you feeling?" He moved closer to the bed, sitting down softly on the edge just as he had done before. He didn't want to move things along too quickly despite his body trying to get him to do otherwise. He was blushing already behind his mask, and the mere sight of Mia was causing his cock to start to get hard underneath his robes. Mia looked at him intently. "I'm doing very well, thank you." she said. He could tell she was still holding something back, but he didn't want to pry. "I heard you singing to the masses out there, Doctor Emeritus. It was beautiful!" His gaze softened as he looked into her beautiful eyes. "Thank you Mia. Music is a big part of what I do. I find it's a great way to get the message across and engage the audience all at the same time. I'm glad you found it so nice." he said. Mia's heart raced. She wanted him so badly now, but she wasn't sure how to ask. He had saved her life; she saw him as a hero of sorts, and she didn't want her advances to come on too strongly and cause him to become uncomfortable. She thought of a constructive way to make her request. Taking his hand into hers, she gathered all the confidence she could muster, looked into his mismatched eyes, and let a little smirk play at the corner of her mouth. "Doctor Emeritus...I've been thinking maybe you should give me a....full examination some time." The words just fell out of her mouth. She wished they had sounded more sexy, but the doctor's eyes lit up at her request. Doctor Emeritus wanted more clarification before he moved on with anything. "Do you mean in a medical way, Mia? Or would you like me to make love to you... you can be honest with me. I just need to know what you really want before we go any further." Mia's eyes darkened with lust. "Maybe a little of both....as in..." Doctor Emeritus understood what she was asking for now. "Would you like me to roleplay with you, my darling?" He was straightforward in his question causing Mia to blush slightly before responding. "Yes, Doctor. That's exactly what I mean." "Mmm, very well then, sweetheart." he said as he stood up and walked around the bed so he was now standing over her. "Why don't you strip and lay down on the bed. I will be back in just a moment."

 

Doctor Emeritus walked out to his medical supply room and grabbed his travel bag full of common medical instruments and returned as quickly as possible, placing the bag on the bedside table. When he looked at his love, his heart raced in his chest. Mia was lying on the bed naked, her hair sprawled over the pillow and her eyes fixated on him. She smiled gently. "Hello again, doctor." she said in a sensual voice. Doctor Emeritus' cock was getting harder by the second, but he needed to please Mia the way she had requested. This was admittedly the first time he had ever engaged in medical roleplay, and it was odd to him. He had always separated his career and his personal life when he practiced medicine, but he knew he could make this Memorable for his love. "Hello, Mia. I've come to examine you now. Let's start with your heart" he said as he donned his stethoscope over his neck. He removed his mitre and leaned down to kiss Mia passionately. She placed her hands on his shoulders and squeezed them gently. Doctor Emeritus slowly began to caress her beautiful hair and neck with his gloved hands and started to move lower, careful not to graze over her healing wounds. He moved one hand to her nipple and gently rolled it in his fingers until it became erect, then replaced his fingers with his mouth. Mia gasped at the cold sensation of the stethoscope touching her bare chest while he mouthed her nipple skillfully. She ran her fingers over his head with one hand while gripping the hand he was using to steady himself on the bed with the other. Slowly, Doctor Emeritus rose slightly before putting the eartips in his ears and placing the bell of the stethoscope over Mia's heart. "Hmm. Mia, my love. It sounds like your heart is beating unusually fast..." he said as he now moved his hand to her other breast. Mia was lost for words, but managed to let out a slight moan. Doctor Emeritus squeezed her breast gently and listened to her heart rate respond again by becoming irregular through the stethoscope. His cock was throbbing from arousal at the sound of her heart leaping in her chest from his touches. "Mmmm, that's right, my sweetheart. Your body seems to be reacting well to my stimulation." Mia moaned again and looked into Doctor Emeritus' eyes as he placed the stethoscope aside, got on the bed and laid down next to her before kissing her again. The kiss felt more passionate this time. Mia could feel herself becoming wet between her legs as Doctor Emeritus kept caressing and gently squeezing her breasts. 

 

Doctor Emeritus reached into his travel bag and pulled a wartenburg wheel out of it. Mia eyed it suspiciously, but before she could ask, he explained what it was for. "This is a wartenburg wheel, Mia. It's used to test your neurological response to stimulation." The tool looked scary, but Mia trusted Doctor Emeritus. He slowly brought the prickly edge of the wartenburg wheel to her erect nipple and gently rolled it over it causing Mia to gasp and arch her back in pleasure. "It seems you're reacting just as I expected." he responded, before pressing a little harder as he repeated the same motion again. Mia moaned in ecstasy and clutched onto his shoulder tightly. The wartenburg wheel hurt, but only momentarily before it turned into intense pleasure. Doctor Emeritus' skilled hands were making easy work of pleasuring her. He continued to tease her with the wartenburg wheel for a few moments until Mia was trembling under his touch. He decided it was time to move on to other parts of her body now. After placing the wartenburg wheel aside, Doctor Emeritus settled himself on top of Mia and slowly started kissing down her body. His hands caressed her gently, and they continued like this for a few moments. 

 

Doctor Emeritus sat up and moved behind Mia. He adjusted her position as well; propping her up so she was leaning back against his chest between his legs in a sitting position. Mia could feel his large and rock hard cock pressing into her lower back from under his chausible. He kissed the side of her neck before running his skilled fingertips down one of her sides and grasping her breast tightly with his other hand causing her to gasp and lean back into him. He moaned softly at Mia's response. She placed her hands on his thighs and ran her nails over the silky cloth covering them as her anticipation of what was to come became almost too much for her to handle. On the other hand, she was loving everything Doctor Emeritus was doing and didn't ever want this to stop, so she let him play with her body however he wanted to. Soon, Doctor Emeritus' fingertips had made their way down to Mia's pelvis. He caressed her soft skin staying so calm, focused, and composed as his arousal became more apparent but Mia could tell he was starting to give in to his own needs. "I'm going to make you cum with my fingers before I give you my cock, Mia. You're so fucking hot like this...." Mia shivered and moaned in anticipation, but Doctor Emeritus was moving so painfully slowly now. His fingers moved to the sides of her clitoral hood, rubbing skillfully and giving her a sensation she hadn't felt before. She leaned her head back against his collarbone and he leaned in to kiss her jawline. "Does that feel good, my sweetheart?" He whispered. His rhythm was still slow, but the pressure was perfect and somehow he was managing to send waves of intense pleasure through her entire being with just this slow and firm touching. "Y...yesss doctor" Mia whispered back. "There are nerves here that are very sensitive, my love. I know I'm moving slowly, but just relax. It's not about getting you to orgasm, it's about making you feel incredible the whole time we work you up to it." he said. She tried to slow her breathing. For a moment she wondered how Doctor Emeritus knew exactly where and how hard to touch, but then she remembered his knowledge of how the human body worked was probably what blessed him with these talents. His free hand continued to play gently with her breasts. Once in awhile he would pull her closely to him, to ground her when she started to tense up or try to increase the friction from his slow and steady torture. 

 

Mia felt Doctor Emeritus' cock throbbing against her lower back and felt like she was almost about to reach her end before he had even put his fingers inside of her or touched her clitoris directly. He was making her feel so good she thought she was floating on a cloud and there was nothing else in this world besides her and the doctor. Suddenly, he climbed out from behind her and told her he would be back momentarily. Mia wondered what trick he had up his sleeve now, but her questions were answered when he returned. He had exchanged one of his gloves for a different looking black glove. It looked like it had some sort of wire attached to it. "This is an electro-stimulation glove, Mia. Please, don't be afraid. It wont hurt, it'll just increase the pleasure my fingers can give you. Just relax and trust me." He laid down next to her this time. Mia turned towards him, placing one leg over his hips and he held her with one arm while he moved his gloved hand down to her clit with the electrodes on their lowest setting. He placed his fingers on either side of her pearl and slowly squeezed and rolled it between them. Mia threw her head back and wailed in ecstasy. She grasped at him and pulled him close, kissing him passionately. Her reactions were causing his cock to become painfully hard. He could hardly stand it, but her pleasure was all that mattered to him in that moment. Mia's thighs were trembling and her breath was catching in her throat. She was sobbing in pleasure now, almost not able to take it anymore. "That's right my sweet Mia. Breathe through it and don't pull away. Let me pleasure you. Do you like how that feels?" "Oh God, doctor Emeritus...Oh God, please let me cum already!" she wailed. And with that...he stopped. She looked at him pleadingly, panting and trembling, but he wanted to add just one more form of stimulation before allowing her to cum.

 

Doctor Emeritus sat up between her legs now. He grabbed a few pillows so he could prop her hips up and get her at the best angle possible for what he was about to do. "Please, please doctor..." Mia pleaded between breaths. She was so wet now. Doctor Emeritus lifted her hips up and set her down on the pillows. He slowly stroked over her clitoral hood with the electro glove as he inserted two fingers inside of her. Mia gasped at the slight stretching. She wanted his cock so badly, but everything he was doing to her felt amazing. He seemed to feel around in a medical manner for a few seconds before he spoke. "My sweet Mia, upon examination of your tight, wet pussy, and how erect your nipples and clit are, I can confirm now that you're...almost... ready to cum for me..." he said. This caused Mia's arousal to skyrocket. He made sure to emphasize "almost..." What was he going to do now? Before she could wonder any longer, Doctor Emeritus moved his fingers in as far as he could and began to press against the upper wall of her vagina, slowly moving them back out until she gasped in pleasure and gripped the sheets with both hands. "What was that?" she asked him. Doctor Emeritus chuckled. "I take it you haven't taken much time to...explore yourself down here." he said. "That's your g-spot and when stimulated correctly, it can enhance your orgasm by quite a bit." He kept lightly pressing there as she gasped and moaned. His electrified hand began rubbing her clit slowly and gently again while he pressed skillfully against her g-spot. It was almost too much for Mia to handle. "Try to hold still for me, Mia" he said "The more you can hold still, the better I can make it feel." She desperately needed release but she steadied herself and let him keep stimulating her. "Yes, my darling. Much better. You're doing so good for me." he said, his voice deep and raspy from arousal. He slowly increased the pressure he had against her g-spot before releasing it suddenly causing her to squirt all over his chausible. "Oh, Mia..." he hissed "That was so fucking hot." Mia had never had this happen before and for a moment felt slightly embarassed that she had just soaked Doctor Emeritus' papal attire, but this quickly went away because he was back to pleasuring her again. Before he went back to work, he had turned the current up on his glove just a little more. He added more pressure and speed to his clitoral stimulation and pressed increasingly hard on Mia's g-spot. She started to lose complete control of her body. She was trembling, moaning and occasionally screaming. Her knuckles were white from trying to keep herself still enough for him to continue this pleasurable torture. Doctor Emeritus leaned in to kiss Mia's knee and top of her thigh before locking eyes with her. "OK Mia, cum for me now. Let it out." he said. He rocked his hand hard against her upper wall while he slowed his pace over her clit but increased his pressure even more causing the current from the glove to feel more intense. She cried out and squirted once more, this time feeling an orgasm stronger than she had ever had before possess her entire being. Doctor Emeritus kept up the same steady pace. He didn't stop until she was locking her hips and backing away from overstimulation. "Mia, that was so beautiful." he said as he removed the pillows and his electrified glove. He laid down on top of her now, kissing her sweet lips and caressing her soft skin until she came back to her senses. 

 

As soon as Mia came down from her orgasmic high, she started begging Doctor Emeritus for his cock. Yes, the orgasm she had just experienced was the best she had ever had, but she wanted more. She wanted him. "Doctor Emeritus...please. I need you." she said. Her voice was trembling. Doctor Emeritus' cock was painfully hard now. He couldn't wait to make her cum again. "How bad, Mia? How bad do you need me?" he asked as he thrusted against her thigh. Mia could feel how large he was and how hard he was as he did this. The sensation on his cock from the friction of his grinding gave him some sort of relief while he waited for her response. "I've never wanted someone so badly in my life, Doctor Emeritus. Please. Please fuck me." she whispered. She was too aroused to speak clearly. Doctor Emeritus lifted his chausible now, sliding his cock along her folds to lubricate it. "As you wish, my love." he said as he slowly entered her. Mia gasped at the sensation of his enormous length entering her. She had expected it to hurt because of its size, but she was wrong. It was one of the most pleasurable sensations she had ever felt. He kissed her deeply until he buried his cock to the hilt. Mia quivered in anticipation and grasped at his shoulders. She needed him to move. The arousal was killing her. Doctor Emeritus breathed slowly, his mismatched gaze locked with hers before he leaned in to kiss her once more. He started thrusting now; slow and deep. Mia cried out in pleasure. He was hitting that same spot inside her he had been hitting earlier with his fingers. The sensation was almost too much, but he stayed slow and steady until she was begging him for more. "How does my cock feel inside you, my love?" he asked as he began to thrust a little faster. "It feels....so....good...Doctor Emeritus." She said between ragged breaths and gasping. He finally started to lose his composure a bit after a few more moments of his sinfully organized movements. Mia had no idea what he would look like when he started to come undone. He was so calm and precise for the entire time leading up to this. "Oh fuck, Mia. Fuck! You feel so amazing sweetheart." he said as he bucked his hips into her mercilessly. Mia was close to orgasm yet again. "Oh Doctor, make me cum again, please....keep going... just like that" she said. His thrusting was deep and fast now. Every pump he gave her brought her closer....closer...then she felt herself give in to her pleasure once more. She screamed from the overwhelming pleasure, grasping onto him hard and pulling him down to her as if he was about to disappear forever if she didn't. He didn't let up one bit. He was reaching his end now too. He let out a loud groan and gritted his teeth, closing his eyes as the cum pumped into Mia's pulsating pussy. He kept thrusting until there was nothing left to give her and collapsed onto her heaving body, holding her and never wanting to let her go. 

 

They stayed like this for a few moments before he pulled out and took his place next to Mia again. They looked into eachother's eyes, realizing the reality of the depth of their feelings for the other. "Mia, that was so amazing" Doctor Emeritus said softly as he stroked her hair away from her cheek and looked longingly into her eyes. "Yes, doctor. I have never had anyone make me feel this good before in my life. That was perfect...you are perfect." she said before leaning in to kiss him again. Without saying a word to one another in the moment, Mia and Doctor Emeritus realized they had ignited a spark in the other's heart that would never die. Not only did Doctor Emeritus save Mia's life, he had claimed her heart forever. 


End file.
